Cato's love
by Wanderer of a Forbidden Path
Summary: What if Katniss messed up, what if she killed the wrong man? Cato's love may break her. Warning, rape!


Katniss stood atop the golden horn, bow in hand. The snarling of the muttations echoed around the girl. Peeta was wincing at her side, pain in his eyes. He turned to her, sorrow evident in his face. "We aren't going to make it, are we? Those beasts, of Cato, will end us here." He sounded so damn final.

She shook her head. "We can still win Peeta! We've come to far to fail here." She raised the bow, her last arrow notched. "This is it." Cato burst from the trees, running hard before the snapping jaws of the capitals newest torches. He smiled grimly when he saw Katniss and Peeta, cornered on the golden horn. Peeta stood, wincing. "He's coming."

Katniss nodded, here gray eyes narrowed. "We end this."

Cato hit the cornucopia, scrambling up the side. The muttations were close behind him, snapping at his heels. Peeta lunged at the district two tribute, snarling. They both fell, thumping against the golden surface. Peeta and Cato wrestled on the shiny metal, Katniss froze, unsure what she should do. Peeta was pinned beneath Cato, having the life choked out of him. He met Katniss's eyes, filled with steely resolve.

"Now Katniss!"

He bow came up, taut, she released the twang signaling death and...Peeta's eyes widened in shock. Cato had flipped them, using Peeta's body as a shield. Katniss shrieked, her arrow stuck out of Peeta's back. The muttations were unnaturally quiet, the cannon boomed. It was her and the predator. Cato smiled, twisting his lips into a sneer. He stood, pushing Peeta's body off him. Katniss was out of arrows, she only had a knife now. She pulled in, hands trembling. He looked at the blade, scoffed at her pitiful attempt.

"You and lover boys failed sweet heart, but I'm not letting you have it that easy." He batted the thing away, Katniss released it, letting it fall. He grabbed her, his eyes cold. "This isn't over, we're both leaving here." He pushed something squishy into her hand. She looked down. Berries. A sob caught in her throat, Peeta's sightless eyes lingered on them. He couldn't, she couldn't, poison herself? But as she lifted them towards her mouth with trembling fingers he stopped her.

"I said you wouldn't have it easy, don't eat them."

She cupped the nightlock berries in her hand, watching him with wary eyes. He cupped his own berries, smiling slightly. "We both leave, and then you'll never get rid of me."

He pushed her hand towards her face. "They'll let us both go, if they think we'll both die." He smirked and pushed his own hand against his lips. "Don't swallow them." His eyes betrayed what he would do if he thought she cheated him. She trembled, but laid her hand against her lips, letting the dark berries touch her lips. For a split second she thought about it, eat them, cheat him his prize, but Cato's eyes trapped her. He tipped his head back, faking his preparation to swallow the berries. Panicked static burst over the speakers, before Claudius Templesmith's voice burst through.

_Wait! Ladies and Gentlemen, I am please to present the winners of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Cato Hadley. Tributes from district two and twelve. _

Katniss let her hand fall to her side, she let the purple berries slip from her grasp. Cato crowed in triumph. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, his lips brushing her ear.

"When I'm done with you, you won't even remember lover boy's name." He smirked, grabbing the ladder to the hovercraft over head. He didn't release Katniss's waist.

She sat still in the dark room, her hair falling in front of her face, hiding her. Cato was out doing another review, claiming she was too emotionally scarred to come as well. It was partly true, Katniss was still in shock, so Cato got to tell their story however he wanted. Which is why they got a room together, so the not so evil lunatic could 'heal her emotional wounds'. People lapped it up, Cato's soft side. Katniss knew, he didn't have a soft side, he was twisted and brutal. She knew that the people of district twelve would never be able to respect her again. She'd slipped up so bad, and she paid for it now, for eternity. She would never go home. He wouldn't let her. She winced when she heard the apartment door open, he was back, and the interviews normally put his in a bad mood.

"Where you hiding girl on fire?"

It was worse then that, he'd been drinking.

She stayed still, waiting, he'd come. And he did. He wandered in, slightly stumbling. She looked up, her gray eye pleading.

"Katniss, you weren't waiting for your new lover boy? That just hurts babe." He moved toward the girl. She flinched back, Cato, her personal bane and punishment.

"Come here." He snapped his fingers at her, like she was a naughty dog. Katniss stood, her light sliver dress brushing her calves. He walked toward the temperamental man. He grabbed her and crashed his lips down on hers. She was trapped against his body, he was built like a wall. Her slender frame shook as he pulled down roughly, the couch creaking under them. This was a bad night, on a good one he at least drug her to the bed. He was wasted, his mouth tasted of alcohol and greasy food. She gagged on his tongue, wincing at his heavy body crushed her.

"C..Cato!" She chocked out his name, groaned as he crushed her.

"Hm, what is it Katniss?"

"I...I can't breath." Her words were barley more then a whisper.

"Why didn't you say so babe." He buried his nose against her neck, rolling off her. "Sweet little flame."

She trembled, his touch scared her. She knew how volatile he was, like a storm. One minute calm, the next he'd beat her so bad she couldn't walk. She had scars from him, and the capital thought they were happily married, he wanted that. The illusions let him mistreat her. Let him break her flame. She gasped as his lips latched onto her ear, sucking on the sensitive area. He smirked and licked the edge, she shivered, the touch felt so wrong, but so right. Her body loved it, his kindness, and her mind felt so violated.

"W..Why?" She chocked out her question as he sucked her neck.

"why what babe?" He pushed the straps of her dress down.

"Why me?" She bit back tears, they did her no good.

"I love you babe." He nipped the side of her neck. Lapping at the sore area. "I'm gonna love you Katniss."

She whimpered, it was so wrong. "N..NO!"

He froze against her neck, his stillness scared her. "I should have ended this in the arena." His low growl made her tremble. "You do not tell me no Katniss." He said this with almost sickening affecting. "You just roll over and be a good bitch." The last part was a snarl, he was the dominate predator. He fisted his hand in the front of the dress, the flimsy material ripping with his rage. "You aren't gonna walk for a week!" Katniss shivered, he wasn't lying. She whimpered as Cato picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, knocking the wind from her lungs. He marched her to the bedroom, to the lavish king sized bed, and threw he upon it. Katniss winced and tried to hide behind her tattered dress, his blue eyes blazed with more anger.

"Don't try to hide from me!" He pinned her arms to he sides, locking her in another dominating kiss as well. She when limp under him, the best way to deal with his mood swings. He straddled her, rubbing his growing stiffness against her stomach. She closed her eyes, pretending he was anyone else, Gale, Peeta, anyone.

"Look at me Katniss, you aren't escaping me!"

She opened her gray eyes to met his lust hazed blue ones. Cato grunted as he dry humped her, rubbing against her shaking thighs. She moaned as he pulled the ripped dress from her body, leaving her scandalously exposed to the male. He groaned and roughly grabbed one of her soft breasts, squeezing hard. She yelped and wiggled under him, gasping as his thumb flicked over her sensitive nipple. He purred, the vibrations making her squirm. His mouth latched onto one breast, sucking hard enough to hurt. She whimpered and tried to pull away, only causing him to nip at the sensitive tip. He pushed his knee between her legs, brushing her pubic mound. She moaned again, wrapping her fingers in his hair, trying to drag his head off her chest. Cato growled, the vibrations making her nipples painfully hard, she was ashamed of her bodies reaction. Cato pushed his knee harder against her pussy, rubbing with it. He sat up, releasing her abused nipple. He stripped his shirt off, revealing his tones muscles, his godlike body. He undid his pants, pulling them off quickly and dropping them beside the bed. His boxers strained, Katniss's eyes widened at the protrusion. He was throbbing with want. His little flame drove him crazy. He trapped her under him again. She whimpered as he sucked the other nipple as hard as the first. His hand soothed the already abused one, gently rubbing away the pain. She thrashed on the sheets, both loving at hating the feelings his body created in her. He released her breasts, only to move lower. He kissed down her flat stomach and his hand started on her pussy. She whimpered as his fingers dove in, stretching her opening to fit three of his digits. She was wet already, making it so much easier for him to violate her.

"Damn Katniss, you're body wants this, hm little girl. Does your body like what I can do to it?"

She shook, thrashing her head from side to side to deny with accusation. He pulled his fingers out, leaving her aching to be filled. They glistened with her fluids, he waggled them in front of her face. "I beg to differ little girl. You made a mess, now clean it up."

He forced his fingers against her lips, pushing them in past her teeth. Katniss almost chocked as he made her suck his fingers clean, her own saltiness invading her. He grinned, looking more like a wolf and less like a human. He pulled his boxers down, letting his throbbing cock spring loose. Katniss clenched her eyes closed, trying to block that sight out.

"No way babe, you're gonna open those pretty eyes of yours and deep throat me before I fuck you bloody. Understand?"

Katniss shivered, she knew he meant it, he wouldn't hold back. She opened her eyes and sat up as he rolled off her. He leaned against the headboard, watching her through half closed eyes. "Come on honey, we don't have all night, we've only just started." She knelt between his legs, bowing down to trace the tip of his cock with her tongue. He moaned and let his head fall back as she started to bob up and down. She took a little more of his with each motion, wanting to finish as quickly as she could. He fisted a hand in her long hair, forcing her farther down. She chocked slightly as his tip hit the back of her throat, moaning in pain. The moan made his cock tremble. She moaned again as he forced her farther, watching her struggle to take him all. She gasped as his cock released, the salty mess sliding down her throat. Cato pulled her up, a pleased smirk on his lips.

"Swallow Katniss, I'll make you do it again if I have to."

She winced, chocking down his seed. He nodded, satisfied with her, and flipped them again. He grinned at her. "One down, two to go." Her eyes widened, no! He knelt between her legs, forcing them as wide as they'd go. Her glistening pussy was exposed to the man. He bent down, licking her trembling lips. She cried out, her hip bucking up into his face. He started to eat her, licking and tongue fucking her towards to edge. He stopped as she started to thrash, lost in the ecstasy of his actions.

"Mmm, you're dripping Katniss, so ready for my cock." He kissed her again, thrusting his hips forward so fiercely and quickly that she didn't have time to scream. He was ripping into her, fast and deep. Katniss whimpered in pain and claws the sheets, she was being ripped apart. Cato panted, sweat dripping down his body as he ravished the little fire. She moaned and screamed, beautiful music to his ears. Blood smeared her thighs and pussy, his brutal fucking ripping at her tight wall. He grunted, thrusting deep and hard and shooting his seed into her. She gasped, ripping the sheets she clawed them so hard. Her rebellious body orgasmed, throwing her over the edge. Cato lay on top of her, his cock still buried in her body.

"Did my little wildcat like that?" He kissed her tenderly, wiping tears from her eyes. "Two down, one to go baby girl."

She hissed, he couldn't, but he was already flipping her onto her stomach. He pulled her waist up, kneeling above her. Her rounded butt was firm and shapely, just looking at it made his hard again.

"This one is really gonna hurt honey."

She just whimpered, feeling his finger sliding between her cheeks. She cried out as he pushed the finger into her tight ass, in hurt like hell. She groaned and her arms trembled, her body couldn't take much more.

"Easy babe, the pain will go away soon." He started to move the finger back and forth, loosening the tight muscle. Soon a second finger joined the first, stretching her tight hole out. "Mhh, babe, you are so damn tight!" Cato removed his fingers, pushing his cock against the tight hole instead. Katniss whimpered out a panicked cry for him to stop. He laughed and pushed the head of his cock in.  
"I'll feel good after a while babe."

He trust hard, sheathing himself in her tight ass. She screamed, pupils dilating with the sudden pain. He started to roughly fuck her ass too, fast and deep. She muttered under her breath, trying to cope with the pain. He exploded in her tight ass, filling her with his seed there too. Cato grunted and moaned, slowly extracting his limp cock.

"Damn babe, you're one tight fuck." He rolled off her, falling to her side and immediately started snoring. Katniss cried silently in the night, her body sore and violated. He tears did her no good in the light, he thought this was loving her.


End file.
